hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sardinia
CREATOR'S NOTE! : Please do not edit Sardinia! Email me at keenandarden@yahoo.com. ''' Bianca Sardi Vargas '''Sardinia (サルディニア, Sarudinia) is a fan-made character, who is the adopted daughter of Grandpa Rome, and aunt of N.Italy, S.Italy, and Sicily. Appearance Bianca looks very young, and sounds young, for being the daughter of Grandpa Rome. However, she never revealed her age. According to France, he once dated her. Grandpa Rome appeared before the two, and acted protective over her that she didn't want to date him. For some apparent reason, he told France of her true age. Grandpa Rome swore that if France told anyone, he will never live again. France told Britain and Turkey, and here was the reaction: '' ''France: ''This is just shocking and disgusting! ''Britain: C'mon old chap, it can't be that worse! France: I swear it is! Turkey: What is this nonsense you speak of? France: It is about Sardinia's true age! Turkey & Britain:' ''No way! 'France: 'Oui messieurs! '''Britain: Well go on! Turkey: How old is she? (France whispers in their ears. They then go in a shock.) ''' ''Turkey: ''Holy shit! ''Britain: ''Sweet zombie Jesus! She's old as me mumzy! She has orange hair tied in a pony tail, with Italy's hair curl, and brown eyes. She's often seen wearing a long brown dress, with a black corset, white apron, black slippers, and white bandena. Her height it is not accurate, but according to N.Italy's claim, he says that she is 5 inches smaller than Grandpa Rome. Like Hungary carrying a frying pan, she would carry a fishing pole for catching sardines, a broom for cleaning, or a shepards stick for her lambs, sheep, and goats. Personality She much likely resembles to Hungary, as a loving, and kind young lady. According to Britain, France, and Turkey, during the Crimean War, Bianca was a very beautiful, and loving young lady. In 238 BC, she was given, along with her brother Corsica, to Grandpa Rome when she was a baby, by her father, Carthaginian Civilization, during his surrender in the first Punic War. Grandpa Rome would never talk to her about it. Bianca however grew suspicous, and believed that she was really adopted. Finally before Grandpa Rome died, he told her the truth. Her favorite foods included sea food, and of course sardines. Everyone loved her sardines, so she catched, and sold sardines worldwide. Bianca loves literature, art, music, and swimming. She even loves her nephews, N.Italy and S.Italy, and her niece Sicily. From 1700-1720, she was conquered by Spain. She somewhat still doesn't talk to him. Marukaite Chikyuu '''Japanese やあ、やあパパローマ私はいくつかのワインが欲しい！ パパをしてください、パパをしてください！ 私は、イワシの味を忘れることはできない! 彼らはちょうど私の頭から抜け出すことはありません！ 円を描く、地球があります 円を描く、地球があります 円を描く、地球があります 私は、サルデーニャ島だ！ ああ、単一のブラシのストロークを見ることができる素晴らしい世界！ 私はすべて私のユニークなビーチが大好き！ 私は、サルデーニャ島〜よ！ English Hey,hey Papa Rome I want some wine! Please Papa, Please Papa! I can never forget the taste of those sardines! They won't just get out of my head! Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I'm Sardinia! Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with the stroke of a single brush! I love all my unique beaches! I'm Sardinia~! Her songs notes much likely resembles to Japan's, but only with an Italian lute as an instument. Relations 'North Italy' Bianca and Feliciano have a great family relation. In fact, they bear a great resemblance. N.Italy, along with his brother S.Italy, and his sister Sicily, would visit their aunt Sardinia, and do many things together. Like N.Italy, Sardinia loves to do art, music, and literature. She would also take him swimming along her beaches. He even likes her sardines. The two still talk ever since he grew up. 'South Italy' Her and South Italy somewhat get along. It was actually hard for her to make him lighten up, and become carefree like N.Italy. She even tried to feed him sardines, but wanted tomatoes only. The two still communicate. 'Sicily' Sardinia loved Sicily, but only when she was a child. When Sicily grew up, and became a woman of the mafia, Sardinia never talked to her as much since she didn't wan anything to deal with the mafia. 'Grandpa Rome ' Grandpa Rome is Sardinia's adopted father, making N.Italy, S.Italy, and Sicily her nephews/nieces. Her biological father, the Carthaginian Civilization, gave Sardinia and her brother Corsica, to Rome so their father's life would be spared. She or her brother never knew of the truth. Grandpa Rome had a great bond with Bianca. He gave her a few pet lambs, her own island (Which is Sardinia.) And a pet dolphin named Delfino. He raised her and her brother, just like N.Italy. Before Grandpa Rome died, he told both Sardinia and Corsica the truth. He still visits her as a ghost. 'Britain' Britain and Sardinia met during the Crimean War against Russia. According to what he says, she was a very beautiful lady. Him, France, and Turkey, were very shy, and overprotective of her, but Bianca was very independant. After he found out about her age from France, he was in quite a shock. He however still talks to her quite often, and never spoke of her age. 'France' He met her during the Crimean War. He and Bianca had a great bond as in matter of fact, because mostly she helped France to gain favor. He once dated her later on, but Grandpa Rome appeared before the two, and revealed of her true age. France in disgust, told Britain and Turkey of this. After the date, he still talks to her. 'Turkey' He also met Bianca during the Crimean War. It was unknown about their friendship, but they were in an alliance together with France and Britain. He also found out about her age. The two still talk. 'Corsica' Corsica is Bianca's biological brother, and the older half brother of France. He wears a cloak like France, only black. He has blonde short hair, with two hair curls on his head people make fun of for attenas. Has eyes like Germany's, but brown. And brown boots. He also carries a white rose. Corsica, along with Sardinia, were given to Grandpa Rome by their biological father, the Carthaginian Civilization, so he can live. Corsica, and Sardinia grew up with a great bond. Many years later, Corsica was conquered by France permanetly, and the two were seperated for a long time, and they still are. Sardinia grew quite lonely and sad without Corsica. Corsica would sometimes visit her whenever he desires, but is still under France's rule. He is also quite over protective of her. His personality is like Sweden's. 'Japan' It is unkown about their relations, but the two they share Okinawa together. 'Pets' 'Brabei' Her pet sheep. She was given this sheep by Grandpa Rome. She unfortanetly could not carry it around (Since it is New Zealand's thing.) 'Delfino' Her pet Dolphin. This was also given to her by Grandpa Rome. Delfino is the pet that she mostly carry's around. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Italian territory Category:Italy's Region